My Only Girl
by Aya Harukawa
Summary: Gadis itu menutup matanya terlalu lama. Dan Shikamaru selalu menunggunya. Terus menunggu gadis itu membuka mata untuk melihat bahwa dirinya masih disana. Untuknya. Namun takdir mempermainkan mereka. Dan membuatnya lelah. Dedicated to FOM. Mind to Rnr?


**My Only Girl  
><strong>

**Warning : AU, Sedikit OOC. Typo as always.**

**Pair: ShikaTema, slight ShikaIno**

**Genre : Romance/ Hurt/ Comfort**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dedicated for FOM**

* * *

><p>Dia datang lagi.<p>

Kankurou melambaikan tangan padanya dan dia mengangguk dengan malasnya saat melihat hal itu. Ah, dia memang orang yang seperti itu. Pemuda malas.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya dia dengan wajah datar.

"Seperti biasa," jawab Kankurou sambil tersenyum miris.

Ia mengangguk lalu masuk ke kamar yang penuh dengan warna putih itu. Disana terbaring seorang perempuan berambut pirang. Perempuan yang selalu didatanginya. Perempuan yang selalu dilihatnya setiap waktu.

Setiap hari.

Ya, setiap hari. Dia tidak pernah bosan untuk terus mendatangi perempuan itu. Dan melakukan kegiatan itu berulang kali. Aku bertanya-tanya kapan akhirnya ia menyerah untuk menunggunya? Dan kuharap ia menemukan pengganti yang tepat. Yeah, kuharap.

"Hei, apa kabar?" tanyanya.

Kudengar dia berbicara pada perempuan pirang yang masih saja terbaring diam. Seperti berbicara dengan boneka. Entah mengapa ia tahan sekali untuk terus melakukan adegan menyedihkan itu setiap harinya. Padahal ia bisa saja pergi ke lain hati. Semua orang, bahkan _aku_, pasti memakluminya. Karena ia sudah menungguinya terlalu lama.

"Kau tahu, hari ini aku bolos."

Kudengar ia berkata lagi pada Temari sambil tertawa pelan. Wajahnya terlihat senang. Seolah-olah Temari, dapat memberikan respon yang ia harapkan. Rasanya ia hidup di dunia khayalan saja. Dimana mereka berdua hidup bahagia.

**Sementara di luar**

"Dia sedang ada di dalam ya?" tanya Gaara mendadak, mengagetkan si rambut coklat yang sedang mengintip saja.

"Si bodoh itu masih saja seperti dulu," ujar Kankurou pelan.

"Aku akan membicarakan hal ini padanya," ujar si bungsu pada akhirnya yang disambut oleh anggukan Kankurou.

Kankurou menoleh dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Bahkan bocah datar satu ini saja dapat memperlihatkan wajah sedih saat melihat pria itu dengan Temari. Kulihat Shikamaru kemudian mengambil kursi dan duduk sambil menghadap jendela. Membelakangi Temari.

"Dunia sudah banyak berubah, Temari," katanya sambil memandang keluar, melihat awan, "Semenjak kau tidur, kau sudah melewatkan banyak hal penting. Kau ingat warung kecil yang dimiliki keluarga Chouji? Kini warung itu sudah menjadi restoran yang besar. Bahkan setara dengan Ramen Ichiraku kesukaan si Naruto itu. Kau tidak tahu, kan?"

Shikamaru masih saja memandang awan dan terus berbicara. Ia suka suasana tenang ini.

"Tapi ada beberapa hal yang belum berubah. Yang pertama, Chouji masih `besar` seperti dulu. Yang kedua aku masih sahabat Chouji. Yang ketiga aku masih suka melihat awan dan," lelaki berkuncir nenas itu terdiam sejenak sebelum ia melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya, "melihatmu. Sebenarnya aku lebih suka melihatmu tertawa sih. Tapi kalau kau masih suka seperti ini. Aku tak keberatan. Aku akan terus datang sampai kau membuka matamu dan kita akan tertawa bersama lagi."

Ia tersenyum tipis pada Temari saat dokter datang dan melakukan pemeriksaan rutin. Sehingga ia harus keluar. Dia memang selalu datang pada saat beberapa menit sebelum dokter datang. Entah untuk apa. Tapi dia memang seperti itu. Sudah kubilang, bukan?

"Kau lapar?" tanya Gaara datar.

Shikamaru mengangguk. Ketika di luar ia jarang bicara. Jika tidak penting ia akan memilih diam saja atau mengucapkan kata-kata andalannya, _mendokusei._ Mereka bertiga, empat sebenarnya jika dihitung denganku, namun _aku_ hanyalah benda. Lagipula _aku_ bukan sesuatu yang dapat dilihat. Jadi lebih baik jika kukatakan mereka bertiga pergi ke kantin sambil menunggu pemeriksaan rutin itu selesai.

Pemuda itu pulang dengan kepala tertunduk. Pembicaraannya dengan kedua adik Temari tadi masih jelas tengiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

"_Apa kau yakin, kau masih menyayangi kakakku?"_

"_Kau hanya merasa bersalah kepada Temari-nee. Jadi mulai sekarang jangan datang lagi. Dan teruskan hidupmu," ujar Kankurou._

"_Kakakku tidak butuh rasa kasihanmu."_

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia yakin rasa yang ada padanya ini bukanlah sebuah kasihan atau penyesalan. Ia menyayangi Temari. Dengan sepenuh hatinya. Karena gadis itu terlalu lama menahan hatinya. Pikirannya melayang lagi pada Temari.

Gadis itu sudah bertahun-tahun terbaring tak berdaya di tempat itu. Semenjak kecelakaan yang dialaminya, ia tidak pernah membuka matanya lagi. Barang sekali pun. Keluarganya hampir menyerah dan melepas alat bantu kehidupannya, ketika seorang pemuda bersikeras untuk terus melanjutkannya. Ia yakin suatu saat gadis itu akan membuka matanya.

Terkadang saat lewat, _aku_ suka melihat mereka. Dan pemuda berkuncir itu tetap datang. Seakan-akan ia tidak punya rasa lelah atau bosan untuk terus mengunjungi gadis itu. Semua karena keyakinannya. Dan pemuda itu sangat menunggu momen ketika gadis itu bangun.

.

Ia terbangun dengan penuh peluh di sekujur tubuhnya. Suara-suara itu terus merasuk ke dalam hidupnya. Bahkan mimpinya.

"_Carilah wanita lain," kata Gaara datar._

"_Kau harus berhenti berharap dari gadis itu, Shika!" kata ibunya._

"_Terkadang ada saatnya kita harus menyerah, Nak,"ujar ayahnya._

Ia mencoba mengabaikan semua suara yang ada dan memulai aktifitasnya. Dimulai dengan mandi. Siapa tahu saat selesai mandi ia dapat kembali ke pikirannya yang normal. Pikiran yang selama ini tersita oleh gadis bernama Temari.

Namun kenyataannya, pikirannya semakin dirasuki oleh suara-suara itu. Semakin ia mengelak, semakin ia merasa bahwa ia hanya merasa kasihan pada gadis itu. Dan ujungnya, ia tak dapat memungkiri bahwa dirinya _mungkin_ merasa _kasihan_ pada gadis itu. _Mungkin_ ia memang harus mencari wanita lain. Dan _mungkin_ hari ini ia tidak usah datang menjenguknya. Lalu ia mengambil telepon genggamnya dan menekan beberapa tombol.

"Halo, Ino? Kau ada waktu hari ini?"

Ya, ia hanya melakukan gerak refleks. Tanpa berpikir sama sekali. _Aku_ mengelilingi pemuda itu. Ah, betapa perasaan manusia sungguh cepat berubah.

.

Hingga saat itu datang.

Telepon genggamnya berdering sejak tadi dan ia mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Ia sudah melewati fase-fase yang dianggap menyakitkan itu dan enggan terlibat lagi. Kini di sisinya sudah ada wanita lain yang menggantikan Temari.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya datar saat telepon genggamnya tidak berhenti berdering juga.

"Ini tentang Temari," kata Gaara datar, "dia…"

Shikamaru langsung mematikannya. Ia tidak mendengar apapun lagi. Apalagi ia sedang kencan. Benar, dia sedang _kencan. _

"Kita kemana?" tanya Ino yang baru saja beberapa hari ini sudah jadi pacarnya.

"Perpustakaan."

"Kau benar-benar suka buku, ya?" tanya gadis pirang itu sambil tertawa.

Shikamaru tidak menjawab lagi. Ia fokus pada jalanan yang ada di depannya. Ino menatap pemuda itu iba dengan _aquamarine_ miliknya.

"Ini bukan jalan menuju perpustakaan, Shika! Tapi," ada sedikit jeda sebelum Ino melanjutkan kata-katanya, "rumah sakit."

"Benar," jawab pemuda itu. "Temanku sedang sekarat sekarang."

Mereka berdua turun dari motor _ninja_ merah Shikamaru dan berjalan berdampingan menuju kamar Temari. Kuikuti dia sejak tadi. Ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang dirasakan pemuda itu ketika ia tiba di depan pintu kamar Temari yang kini sedikit ramai. Ada ayah gadis itu yang kini tengah sibuk menenangkan istrinya dan dua adik gadis itu yang sedang duduk dalam diam. Pemuda itu melewati orang tua gadis itu setelah sebelumnya memberi salam terlebih dahulu.

"Dia kenapa?" tanyanya dengan panik pada si rambut coklat.

"Keadaannya memburuk."

.

_**-Flashback begin- **_

_**Empat tahun yang lalu**_

"_Lihat, Shikamaru! Keren!" teriak Temari saat melihat panorama alam yang ada di hadapannya. _

_Di dalam hutan milik keluarga Nara ada sebuah danau yang indah dan rusa-rusa yang sedang minum di danau itu. Tidak bisa dibilang hutan juga sih, tempat ini lebih tepat jika disebut cagar alam pribadi._

_Shikamaru tersenyum kecil. Tidak sia-sia ia bersusah payah untuk mengajak gadis itu ke tempat ini. Toh, akhirnya Temari dapat tertawa lagi setelah seharian menangis karena nilainya buruk di pelajaran seni. Memang ada-ada saja gadis itu._

_Padahal awalnya mereka saling tidak peduli. Shikamaru tidur di atap, Temari sibuk belajar di perpustakaan atau bermain basket di lapangan. Tetapi entah mengapa dia malah tertarik dengannya. Gadis yang pemarah, berisik, dan sok hebat. Ah, memang dia hebat sih. Dia lebih jago bela diri daripada Shikamaru. Buktinya ia menghajar dua orang preman yang ingin menggodanya sendirian. _

"_Shikaaaa! Keren!" teriak Temari keras di telinganya membuat Shikamaru harus mundur beberapa senti dari tempatnya berdiri._

"_Iya. Aku tahu. Makanya kubawa kau kesini," jawab Shikamaru malas._

"_Ah, tapi.. Tapi ini memang keren!" lagi-lagi Temari berteriak._

"_Tapi tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu kan?"_

"_Hehe," Temari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang pasti tidak terasa gatal. Gadis itu lalu mengeluarkan kamera sakunya dan mulai memotret. Pasti gambarnya indah, andai saja tidak ada larangan untuk mengambil gambar dari tempat itu._

_Gadis itu memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti dan menatap penuh penghayatan kepada Shikamaru agar dirinya boleh mengambil gambar disitu._

"_Tidak."_

_Temari membulatkan matanya. Kesal. Apalagi Shikamaru kebal terhadap rayuannya._

"_Kenapa?" tanya gadis itu memelas lagi. Tidak mau menyerah._

"_Aku tidak mau ada orang lain yang melihat tempat ini selain kita."_

"_Tapi ini kan hutanmu. Ayahmu, ibumu, keluargamu, pasti pernah kesini. Ada orang lain kok yang pernah melihatnya. Ayolaaah, sekali saja" desak Temari._

_Shikamaru memutar bola matanya. Merasa lelah berdebat dengan gadis seperti ini. Ia merebut kamera milik Temari dan menyimpannya._

"_Tidak ada foto. Mendokusei," ujar Shikamaru sambil mengatakan kalimat andalannya._

_Gadis itu terisak pelan. Ia kemudian berlari. Meninggalkan Shikamaru yang sedang shock karena tingkahnya yang mendadak seperti itu. Kemudian segera bergegas mengejar gadis itu saat ia mengingat sesuatu yang penting._

"_Temari! Jangan kesana!"_

_Terlambat. Gadis itu terlanjur pergi ke tempat yang dilarang Shikamaru. Ia terjatuh karena tanahnya licin akibat hujan tadi malam. Ia terguling-guling ke bawah sebelum akhirnya ia terantuk batu. Kejadiannya begitu cepat._

_Hari itu Shikamaru membawa Temari ke rumah sakit. Ia dihadiahi pukulan oleh kedua saudara Temari dan dibentak oleh ayah gadis itu. Ia menerima semuanya. Kecuali satu. Ia tidak mau meninggalkan Temari. _

_**-Flashback end- **_

.

"Hei, Shika. Makan dulu. Kakak pasti baik-baik saja," kata Kankurou.

Shikamaru tidak bergeming. Ia diam saja dan tidak menyentuh makanan dihadapannya. Seakan-akan otaknya yang jenius itu sedang dibekukan. Pemandangan yang menyedihkan. Mungkin ia merasa bersalah terhadap apa yang selama ini dia lakukan. Entahlah. Seandainya saja _aku_dapat meringankan beban laki-laki malang itu.

Melihat keadaan Shikamaru yang sperti itu Gaara dan Kankurou secara tiba-tiba menyeretnya ke belakang rumah sakit. Dimana tempat itu sedikit sepi.

"Kenapa kau matikan teleponku tadi, Shikamaru?" tanya si bungsu sedikit berang.

_Aku _mendekatkan diri, sebagian rambut merahnya terangkat karena diriku.

"Kau bilang kakakmu sudah mati sejak lama."

Rahang Shikamaru mendadak mengeras saat ia mengatakan itu. Air wajahnya perlahan-lahan berubah saat mendengar perkataan itu. Ia mengepalkan tangan saat suara itu bernyanyi riang di kepalanya. _Bahwa gadis itu sudah meninggal._

"Hanya karena batang otaknya masih berfungsi, bukan berarti dia masih hidup. Kau yang bilang padaku. Lalu kenapa kau menyuruhku kesini?" tanya pemuda itu frontal. "Aku tak peduli lagi dengannya."

"Kalau begitu buat apa kau datang?"

Shikamaru terdiam dan kemudian bertanya, "Yang harus ditanyakan itu adalah mengapa kau memberitahukan kondisi Temari padaku. Bukankah kalian yang ingin aku pergi dari sisinya? Kalian membuatku gila. Menyuruhku pergi, kemudian menyuruhku datang. Apa mau kalian?"

Gaara menatap pemuda itu tajam.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu kembali. Setidaknya, aku ingin kau ada disamping kakak di saat-saat terakhirnya."

Suasana mendadak sunyi. Dan mendadak Shikamaru menghajar Gaara.

BUAGH!

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali dia mati, HAH!" Shikamaru berteriak pada Gaara.

Sudah cukup perasaan bersalah ini. Selama jalan dengan Ino pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Temari. Jika tidak boleh mengunjunginya. Biarkan dirinya pergi ke tempat yang disukai gadis kesayangannya.

Gaara bangkit dan membalas pukulan Shikamaru.

"Menurut medis, dia masih hidup! Dia hanya tertidur," Shikamaru kembali melepaskan amarahnya. Mengulang kembali perkataan yang pernah ia lontarkan ketika alat bantu kehidupan gadis itu akan dicabut. "Dan dia akan bertahan!"

"Berhentilah menyiksanya, Shikamaru! Kau sudah menahan kepergiannya selama empat tahun ini. Kau hanya menghambatnya!" desis Gaara pelan saat bibirnya mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu yang berwarna merah kental.

"Tidakkah kau melihatnya? Dia masih disana!" teriak Shikamaru sambil melayangkan pukulannya. Hilang sudah pertahanan dirinya.

"Ya, dia masih disana! Karena kau terus-menerus memaksanya untuk tinggal! Biarkan dia pergi! Dan ikhlaskan dia! Untuk itulah aku memberitahumu kondisinya!" Gaara meradang.

Ia membalas pukulan Shikamaru lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan gadis yang kau bawa tadi? Kau hanya akan menyakitinya!"

"Aku akan jelaskan padanya. Ino pasti mengerti. Bahwa aku tak dapat meninggalkan Temari."

Shikamaru kemudian membalas lagi. Begitu seterusnya. Hingga mereka terjatuh dan merasa puas. Shikamaru berbaring dan menatap langit dengan sedikit lebam di wajahnya. Perasaannya sedikit lega kini.

"Aku akan menunggunya. Karena dia masih hidup. Meski ia terus menerus menutup matanya."

Suasana hening sejenak.

"Shika," terdengar suara desis yang pelan.

Sontak ketiga saudara itu menoleh dan melihat Ino tengah menahan tangis. Ia berlari ketika Shikamaru mencoba menjelaskan semuanya.

"Maafkan aku, Ino." Desah sedih si pemilik rambut nanas itu.

.

Lagi. Lagi-lagi telepon genggamnya berbunyi nyaring. Shikamaru tidak mengangkatnya. Ia segera pergi menuju rumah sakit. Pemuda itu panik hingga pikirannya tidak lagi dapat digunakan maksimal. Yang ia tahu adalah bagaimana caranya ia dapat sampai ke rumah sakit secepat mungkin.

_Aku _mengiringinya.

Ia mengambil napas panjang saat akan masuk ke kamar gadis itu. Kamar itu tampaknya ramai sekali. Ia sudah siap jika memang gadis itu tidak akan membuka matanya lagi. Ya, ia sudah rela. Ia tidak akan menahan gadis itu lebih lama lagi. Dan ia pun masuk.

Padahal ia sudah menyiapkan dirinya. Ia sudah siap dengan segala kemungkinan. Namun, tetap saja ia tidak bisa bicara saat melihat kenyataannya. Kerongkongannya kering dan bahkan untuk mengucapkan satu kata saja ia tidak mampu. Ia hanya terpaku melihat gadis itu terbaring. Tidak berani mendekat. Tidak juga menjauh. Ia hanya menonton saja adegan itu.

Ibu Temari memeluk pemuda itu dengan berlinang air mata. Kedua adik gadis itu menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Bahkan ayah gadis itu pun –walau tanpa senyum dan air mata- menepuk pundaknya. Seolah-olah memberinya kekuatan.

"Terima kasih atas keyakinanmu selama ini. Terima kasih atas kepercayaanmu bahwa dia suatu saat akan membuka mata. Terima kasih," ucap ibunya sambil menghapus air mata kemudian mendorongnya untuk mendekat dengan si gadis.

"Te..mari?" tanya Shikamaru gamang.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum. Masih terlalu lemah untuk menjawab.

Shikamaru balas tersenyum dan merasa beribu-ribu kupu-kupu terbang dari dadanya. Beban yang selama ini dirasakannya perlahan-lahan menghilang. _Aku _menari-nari di ruangan itu. Ikut senang atas penantian panjang pemuda yang bernama Shikamaru itu. Hidup manusia memang beragam. Tergantung darimana mereka menyikapinya.

Lalu_ Aku _berhembus keluar dari ruangan itu. Melanjutkan perjalanan. Untuk melihat kehidupan yang lain.

.

_-However we cannot lose our hope-_

-Fin-

A/N: Idenya datang pas dosen sedang ngajar. Pulang-pulang ga tahan dan langsung bikin. Takut idenya lupa. Hohoho.. Bikin fic romance ini termasuk susah. Karena aya lebih suka nulis yang gebuk-gebukan ato yang gaje sekalian. XD at least, thanks a lot minna for read this fic. Oya, spesial thank`s buat Nate na River, makasih banyak-banyak buat sarannya. Arigatooo.. *hug* You`re the best editor, best pren juga! XD

Bersedia memberikan ripiu? *kitty eyes no jutsu*


End file.
